gumballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball Watterson
Zachary "Gumball" or "Zach" Tristopher Watterson-Marcus is the main character in the Amazing World Of Gumball. He is a 12 year old(13 in season two) cat who attends Elmore Junior High with his triplet sisters Mabel and Rayona and his slightly older step-brother/best friend Joey. He's in Miss Simians class. Gumball also has a crush on Martha, and though their feelings are weird, that's right, but very strong. Appearance In the actual show, Gumball is a light blue cat. On his oversized head, he has five whiskers. He has a marron short hair, which style resembles a perm. He usually wears denim blue trousers coupled with a grey sweater. Like his mother and step-father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons-Marcus without visible eyelashes, although in some episode he is seen with visible eyelashes. In season 2, his design changes mostly on clothes. He usually wears 75%-grey trousers coupled with a tan sweater with brown cuffs and a brown collar. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naivete stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive. Otherwise he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times he acts really stupid and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. He happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observancy and operational ingenuity-able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter Lily's hand-based offences for a great deal of time; in which case even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck someone more sensible at the time. He has shown skill in building, when he made a system of chain reactions to launch a bowling ball onto the moon, though he failed miserably in the last element. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Mabel, and is shown making a good (albeit spicy) meal for her. He also got a B in home eds for his cooking and Miss Simian called his cooking divine. However, in "The Responsible", Gumball makes disgusting food for Joey, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices and an old shoe. In the "The Knights", Gumball made a cake for Mr. Fitzgerald. TriviaEdit *He can play the ukulele and sing well, as seen in "The Knights". *He apparently had his appendix removed and he also kissed AHTGFK, as said by Darwin in "The Skull". *Gumball was voiced by Nicky Jones (best known for voicing the title character of Chowder) in the Early reel episode, but Logan Grove started voicing Gumball for the rest of the episodes. *In Project Exonaut, Gumball is available as an exosuit for 1,000 coins. *In Cartoon Network: FusionFall, Gumball is available as a Nano. *Gumball's sweater was revealed to have been found by his dad in a sewage outlet in "The Date". *Gumball is shown to have some health issues. In "The Club", it is shown that Gumball has a weak bladder. *Gumball is terrible at catching things, as shown in "The Quest". *Gumball hates watching the shopping channel, as shown in "The Laziest". *Gumball has been shown to be a horrible liar on numerous occasions. *Although Gumball would rather have six whiskers, only five of them are visible because the sixth's disparration is one of his birthmarks. In "The Poltergeist" when Gumball impersonates a pea on a fork, you can see that he has six whiskers, considered a goof. *He has very wide hips, which is unusual because this feature is more commonly seen on female characters in animation. *Both Gumball and Mabel placed 4th in the Dumb Race, since they both forfeited at the same time. *In "The Club", Nicole reveals that she and G.H (probably Greg Hamspire) agreed to give Gumball the middle name "Christopher", but he confused it for "Tristopher" on Gumball's birth certificate. His middle name was also confirmed as "Tristopher" on James Lamont's Formspring. *Gumball has arachnophobia, which is a strong fear of spiders, as shown in "The Date" and the character Ocho. *In "The Fight", it's revealed that Tina actually thought of herself as Gumball's friend. *Gumball is the only member of the Watterson family that does not have any visible eyelashes. *In "The Treasure", it is revealed that Gumball was a really ugly baby. *Gumball is shown to be good at whistling, demonstrating his skill in "The Colossus" and "The Fridge". *In Season 2, Gumball's voice has started getting deeper due to Logan Grove hitting puberty. Category:Canon characters Category:Cats Category:Male